Trials
by Cordis Fiere
Summary: Trials: LxOC. L and Rei have a new challenge. Try to find who's behind a string of terrorist bombings, though that may be the least of their problems. Sequel to Another Chance. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Hey again and welcome to the first chapter to my second fan fic! This story is a sequel to my first story so if you haven't read it I suggest you do. It will make much more sense that way. I'm sorry I took so long to put this up. Well it's great to be back and I hope you enjoy it, and you can all thank ItsukoLawliet for pushing me to finish this chapter. Your my hero! Thanks for giving me the motivation to write again. Reviews would make me hysterically happy! XB

Prologue-

My name was Haruka Takahashi. I was an only child and was raised by my loving parents. I was the youngest person ever admitted into the FBI, at age 16. At age 18 I started working at an orphanage for the 'gifted' called Wammy's shortly after my parent's murder. I worked there until age 20. Thus, was the life of Haruka Takahashi. The woman I used to be. The woman I am no longer. All trace of a woman called Haruka Takahashi has been disposed of. That woman no longer exists.

I am now known as Rei Saitou, a woman with no past, and a questionable future. I'm now invisible, an expert at working in the shadows. I'm a woman you would suspect nothing of, if I passed you on the street. I am the dark shadow in the corner of the room. I am the person you ignore as you take your seat in the subway. When you actually bother to notice, I appear to be a dull person, someone who isn't worth much value, when in reality, I've helped solve some of the most difficult crimes in history.

**Disclaimer- Yeah, yeah, I know, I don't own any Death Note characters. There, you happy now? **

Chapter 1- Responsibility

Samantha Collings walked slowly down a nearly empty road, dragging her feet with every step. Her golden blond hair whipped around her as she pulled her collar closer to her face to block the brisk morning air. The young girl sighed as she noted how her shoulders ached under the weight of the textbooks in her backpack. _Stupid AP Chemistry textbook. I hate that thing. How I wish I could burn it, _she thought as she passed under the yellow glow of a streetlight. Her only solace was that she was near her destination. Soon she would rest.

_There it is, _Samantha thought, as she gazed upon the sight she had been waiting for. A simple dark blue bench. _Finally, I swear this walk gets longer every day. Damn district budget cuts. Now I have to take two public buses to get to school. I can't believe this. _She slowly let her backpack fall off her shoulders as she sat on the bench. She rotated her shoulders a few times and slouched on the hard surface. Reaching into the deep pockets of her coat she fished around for her cell phone. _It should be here any minute,_ she thought while looking at the tiny screen. 

Then, in the distance, she heard it. The low rumble of an engine, preceded by the two blinding headlights. She brought a hand up to shield her eyes as she rose off the bench. The bus screeched as it slowed its pace and eventually pulled to the side of the road, next to the young woman. She piled the heavy load that was her backpack on her back once more and climbed into the bus. She paid her fee and took her usual seat, half-way back, next to the window, while ignoring the other passengers.

The bus took its usual path, and five minutes later was in central Los Angeles. Samantha sighed, her hazel eyes staring blankly at the city center as the bus stopped at a red light, gazing out at the city, a living breathing organism in its own right. A city, full of soccer moms loading up their mini vans, rushing their kids to school, men in drab suits they paid way too much money for, walking briskly to an early meeting, street performers earning an extra buck, drug dealers standing on street corners clandestinely announcing their merchandise, and students, very much like Samantha, working their asses off, trying to get good enough grades to get a scholarship. _Everyday we live our lives, is the same. It's nothing but a never-ending re-run which we wish we could change. Our habits, our behaviors, the things we care and worry about, does any of it really matter? Does anyone really care? Is the world any different because I'm in it? _She paused, smiling slightly she shook her head. _What the hell am I thinking? _

The bus pulled forward with an unknown passenger aboard. This passenger was unlike any other. It was neither man nor woman. It had no flesh nor bone. All it had was a red LED light which showed it's purpose. A purpose which was inevitably carried out. The inhuman light blinked, once, twice, three times, then turned green. The inhuman passenger then fulfilled its purpose with that signal. Suddenly, the bus, its passengers, and everything else within thirty feet ceased to exist. They went up in the ball of flame as it engulfed the bus and ignited the gas in its gas tank. Witnesses screamed in horror, unsure of what to do. They felt their eyes begin to water, and they wept. They wept for the victims they never knew. The people they probably passed two days ago without a second thought. They wept, because the fire burning in someone's soul was extinguished. They wept because they were afraid.

Samantha Collings' world ended that day, with something as simple as the changing of a light. The future she looked forward to with such hope, is now nothing more than fantasy. Was the world any different because she was in it? Did it change because she left? None know the answer. The only thing that is known, is that she was finally able to rest.

**Rei's P.O.V.**

For the last half-hour the world had lost all sense of balance and order. The media was on the story like vultures on a carcass. Various politicians had already started making press conferences denouncing the latest attack in an attempt to guard themselves against future accusations. The world stopped, and the eyes of all its citizens were glued to the nearest television, watching the horrific images unfold.

The attacks. _It's been a little over a month since they started, and we're still no closer to solving the case,_ I thought as I walked briskly down a narrow, crowded, European street. I had to push my way through the crowds as people of all ages stood in the streets watching the events on televisions in shop windows This attack, which happened in a London subway, was number eight on the international list of cities hit by the terrorists within the last few weeks. Their methods were simple. Find a highly populated location, plant a few charges of C4 explosives and watch the fireworks. Except there was a catch. These weren't the typical 'here today, gone tomorrow' suicide bombing type. No, they never killed themselves, therefore making them even more dangerous because that meant they were still out there. Worse yet, was their speed. Before the federal authorities could even start sorting out tips from the public another city was hit.

Unfortunately what was worst about the attacks was the international paranoia that came with the crisis. The world's leaders were not taking the situation lightly, but all were too frightened to actually lead effectively. Most of the world's most powerful countries had declared some sort of martial law, and with it came a whole new set of challenges. Curfews were put in place, military checkpoints in all major cities, as well as increased security at airports, subways and bus stations.

Needless to say the public was terrified, and attacked any group whom they felt could even be remotely responsible. Riots had already broken out in Chicago, Los Angeles and New York, where groups of fundamental Christians stormed Muslim neighborhoods, doing countless damage to businesses and beating many, sometimes to death. "We were doing a service for our country," the groups replied simply, when asked why they committed such acts. The public was losing faith in their governments, no longer believing they were capable of keeping them safe. Elected officials, would, in response, become frantic and pass ludicrous "security measures", such as the "temporary holding facilities", meant to house suspected terrorists, but in the end simply proved that we as a modern society are highly skilled at racial profiling. Nothing more, nothing less. Yet politicians stuck to their guns. "Security has its price," said one White House Chief of Staff Member.

_Almost there, _I thought as I turned onto a major street, pulling my long gray sweater closer to my body in a futile attempt to keep out the bitter cold of mid-January. I quickly passed boutiques and various wealthy women with their latest splurge in tow. _Faster. I can't keep him waiting any longer, _I thought as my ballet flats tapped lightly on the sidewalk_. _My heart raced as I increased my pace.

_Finally. _I stopped before my destination, a large, expensive hotel. I made my way through the double doors, giving a slight nod to the doorman, through the lobby decorated ornately, almost to the point of being gaudy, with 19th century furniture and ultimately to the stainless steel elevator. I stood inside the small space, trying to catch my breath and regain my composure. The elevator stopped abruptly at the sixth floor and I exited. Two minutes later I reached the appropriate room. 217. I slid my key card into the slot and turned the handle.

"I came as soon as I heard." I said, though I saw no one, as I entered the organized chaos of my hotel suite and closed the door. I stood in the long foyer, slipped off my sweater and opened the closet door next to me. The subtle, mysterious sounds of the room slowly drifted to my ears. The rapid clicking of keys on a computer, the clatter of a porcelain cup set down on its saucer, and what sounded like live CNN coverage on a television off in a corner of the room. I pulled out a wooden hanger from the closet and hurriedly put my sweater on it. "What have we got?" I asked the still-unseen occupant, as I closed the closet door.

"Nothing yet." A man's voice replied calmly from the living room. "They haven't finished processing the crime scene." _Thank god. I'm early. _I breathed a sigh of relief, feeling that I could relax, at least for a moment.

"Watari?"

"He should be back any minute. He was out on an errand when the attack occurred." I nodded without looking at him. My body ached as it begged for rest. I'd been out all day, walking throughout the city meeting with my various contacts in search of information that could help us in our case, but to no avail. _I can't stop. Not yet._

I walked into the large living room, making my way around the eccentric organizational skills of the man whom I'd just spoken to, and arrived at a table, upon which sat an expensive coffee pot. Coffee, my latest habit. A habit only out of necessity, for it seemed to be the only thing which could keep me awake for forty-eight hours straight. _At least I'm still not as bad as him,_ I thought as I poured myself a cup, then dropped two sugar cubes into the dark liquid.

Carefully, I picked up the saucer and cup and walked over to one of the couches in the room. I set my cup on the low coffee table and collapsed onto the smooth, beige, taffeta upholstered couch behind me. My eyelids felt as heavy as lead, and it took all my strength just to keep them open. _Uggh, I can't fall asleep, the police report should come in any second,_ I thought as I leaned forward and reached for my coffee. Across from me sat a man, a man of legend. The genius. The recluse. Ever illusive. Reckless. The enlightened mind. These are mere words used to describe a mind, a soul, a heart, that very few understand. L.

I felt my mind begin to drift, slowly at first, as I took a sip of my hot coffee, back to the moment which had brought us to this point.

-Flashback!!!- XD

I walked into the darkened hotel room silently, taking my usual route around the various stacks of binders and papers thrown about the room, careful not to disturb anything. I made my way to the only source of light in the room. The bluish glow of a laptop on the floor across from me. Before the computer sat L. Light cast heavy shadows across his face and body as he sat hunched over, thumb to his lower lip in contemplation, staring intently at the computer. His pure black hair stood out shockingly this way and that. His white shirt, nearly glowing in the light.

"Good, you've arrived," he remarked as he glanced up at me with his penetrating eyes for a moment. "I need you to help me pack. We'll be leaving soon." He finished as I stood next to him.

"Really? Well, it's kinda sudden, but okay. Something caught your eye?"

"The bombings." He stated simply.

"What?" At this time, I'd spent a little under a year with L, and in that time I'd learned so much about him I felt certain I could write several volumes on his personality alone. Very few of his actions caught me off guard. This one though. . . I was completely blind-sighted by it.

"Are you serious?"

"You think I'd joke about something like this?" He replied coldly.

"No, of course not. It's just-"

"Then what's the problem?"

"Just hold on a minute, okay?"

"I don't see why."

"Will you just listen to me for one second?" _God, what the in the hell has gotten into him? He never takes miscalculated risks, and what ever happened to asking my opinion on things, and respecting what I have to say, _I thought while staring at the carpet under my feet. I took a deep breath, calming my frustration, then continued. "This is unlike any other case you've worked on before. Besides, there's already so much law enforcement on this case I'm sure they'll have it wrapped up in no time." _What on Earth could he be thinking? We've never worked side by side with so many agencies before. The F.B.I., C.I.A., MI-6, and almost every other agency with an acronym is working this. They've got to be able to handle this by themselves._

"Are you finished?"

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, I'm sure. This is what I want. It's been three weeks since the bombings started and the police still aren't any closer to finding the perpetrators. The crimes have spread to multiple continents. At this rate they'll never catch up." He paused and looked back at his laptop. "Rei, think of this logically, you've been in the F.B.I. When a crisis arises, what happens? Such large organizations, they can't handle themselves efficiently. They waste their time on useless information. They're always two steps behind."

"I understand that,"

"Meanwhile, hundreds of innocent people lose their lives. Do you want their sacrifice to be in vain? How many more people have to die?" He looked at me again, his eyes fierce with determination. _What's going on? He doesn't act like this for any ordinary case_, I thought with a sigh.

"But L, you've never worked this type of case before. Who knows if the authorities will even let you near it."

"It doesn't matter, and they've already agreed." He replied sternly as he stood. _Well it makes sense; if they can't catch the bombers the governments will just blame him. What a mess. _L walked over to our fifth story window and gazed over the illuminated city, with his usual posture, slouching and with his hands in his pockets. "No, this has gone on for too long. It ends now."

I crossed the room and stood next to him, trying to find the truth in his eyes. The reason. _There has to be one._

"When did you forget that you can talk to me? That you can tell me anything? Please just tell me why you want this so bad." I said quietly. _Yes, he does have a very strong sense of justice, but this is different. I've never seen him with such a need to work a specific case. _

"It's not important." He replied while still staring out over the various high rises and skyscrapers.

"You're lying."

"I am not."

"You think I don't know by now?" I finished with a sigh. Gently, I put a hand to his cheek. He closed his eyes as I turned his face to mine.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me." Slowly he opened his dark eyes, suddenly full of regret and stared at me for a moment, peering, not at me, but through me, as if he were in the midst of a complex mental debate. After a moment he looked away. He said nothing, but pulled a simple piece of paper out of the right pocket of his jeans. He held it gingerly in two fingers and nodded. I took the slip of paper unfolded it, and stood in shock as I read the following words:

Dear L

I speak on behalf many other families of the victims of the recent terrorist attacks, and I think I share their sentiment when I say that the world needs you now more than ever. The current body count as I am writing this letter to you is 352 victims. That's 352 people who will never see their families again. 352 people whose futures are no longer a possibility. I ask you, how many more people have to die before you take notice? How many more tears must be shed before you find this case to be of enough interest for you to spend your time on it? Who do you think you are? Are you truly that selfish?

I'm writing you this letter from the bottom of my heart, which now, is darker than the depths of hell. I speak as one who has personally experienced unimaginable loss, and I tell you honestly, I do not wish for another person to go through what I have. While it pains me to, I must ask that you please put aside your pride and solve this case. Not for myself, or the victims, or even the families of the victims, but for the hundreds of people who will become victims. You are the only hope they have for any future. Their lives, and blood, shall be in your hands.

Do as you see fit.

Respectfully

Michelle Collings

"How-"

"I found it on the Internet this morning. It was posted on a blog. I did some research on Michelle Collings. Her sister was killed in Los Angeles last week." _It must have been awful for him to find that letter. That explains why he's been kinda quiet for the past few days, _I though as he paused and turned his piercing stare back to me, gazing at me with his dark, penetrating eyes filled with sadness and guilt. "You know what I have to do."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know." I replied and took his face in my hands, gently brushing his dark bangs from his eyes. "This isn't your fault, but I can only imagine how that made you feel." I paused and looked away for a moment, then brought my gaze back to his watchful eyes. "Let's do this."

**So, what do you think? I know it was a weird beginning, but I wanted it to start in an unexpected manner. I'm sorry, it'll get better I promise. I know this wasn't my best chapter ever. Either way, I hope you liked it. Yes, yes I know, it wasn't lovey-dovey. I didn't want it to start that way.**

**Well I figure this is a good time to beg for your undying forgiveness. Please! I'm so sorry again, that it took me so long to get this up. I'm kinda busy this year, and I'm actually attempting some sort of editing with this, whereas I just kinda put whatever popped into my head in Another Chance. It's a miracle I got any readers at all. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woot! It's chapter 2! Sorry this took so long to put up. School and art have officially taken over my life. I deeply apologize. I hope this will satisfy you all for now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Death Note Characters, as I'm sure you all know. **

Chapter 2- Conflict of Interest

**L's P.O.V.**

The silver crescent moon stood high in the black evening sky as we sat together in uncomfortable silence. Tension hung thick in the air as I glanced across at Rei. She sat across from me, head down, staring intently at her coffee cup. _I hardly recognize her,_ I thought while taking another sip of my coffee. She was dressed in full regalia of one of her many disguises. In this particular city she was known for her strong London accent and her expensive taste for fashion and vodka, all of which, of course, were false. She wore designer clothes head to toe. A St. John pencil skirt, Marc Jacob's black button up shirt, Louis Vuitton shoes and violet Prada handbag to complete the look. While she was still, as beautiful as I remembered, her physical appearance had changed as well. Her smooth, dark brown hair cruelly masqueraded by an overly-highlighted blond wig. Her stunning dark blue eyes now reduced to a dark emerald. _How did this happen? _I brought my gaze back to the two silver laptops before me, hers and mine, trying to forget the Rei who sat across from me, while attempting to remember the Rei for who she was. _Come on, say something. _

"Rei?"

"Yes?" She asked and picked up her head to stare at me with her unnatural green eyes. "What is it?"

"Nothing." _When did we become so distant?_

_I feel as if this is mostly my fault. _Rei had accumulated various contacts worldwide over the time that we'd spent together, and it had been my idea that we split up to work this case. Rei would go and ask her contacts for information, while I would search the Internet and do research for any obscure tid-bit I could find. _It seemed like a good idea at the time. Now I'm not so sure. _

We'd been together for a little under a year and in that short time Rei had accumulated various contacts worldwide. They lurked in dark streets and back alleys of the world's largest cities, and ranged from powerful business men to bartenders to drug dealers. Rei would go to them, asking if they had any information that was pertinent to our case and if they did, they in turn would receive something, usually a large sum of cash. As of late, however, it was no longer that simple. It seemed that all her contacts had grown just as paranoid as the rest of the world with the recent terrorist attacks, and since obviously Rei couldn't tell them she was working with me they would stall. They would demand ludicrous sums of cash without even telling her what it was they had. She in turn had calm them back down and lure them, first into telling her what exactly they had then she could determine if there was a transaction to be made. The process was grueling, tiring, and repetitive. _She pretends it doesn't bother her, but I know better. I can see it in her eyes. She's tired. She doesn't want to deal with these opportunistic men anymore, and I don't want her to either, but what other option do we have? _

I glanced back at Rei, now stirring her coffee absentmindedly with a small spoon. How I missed having her in my arms, her smooth skin, her sweet lips. _We've spent so much time apart, that ever time we're together we feel so awkward. Most of the time I don't even try to make conversation anymore. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I don't want to live like this._

"Rei."

"What?"

"I l-" I was suddenly interrupted by the two laptops on the table before me as they simultaneously beeped three times. I turned my glare at my screen. One new message. The police report. I looked back at Rei, and stared into a stranger's eyes, wanting to say so much, wishing desperately that she could somehow read my mind, no not even my mind, but my heart, my soul, and hear the simple words I wished I could somehow say, but could not bring myself to utter. _I love you. _

She silently opened her laptop while still looking at me. We sat like that, silently communicating everything and nothing at the same time, until finally she looked away.

I started opening files and went directly to the photos, which would most likely yield information the fastest. _Who would do something like this,_ I thought as I stared at the photos before me. The horrific scenes unfolded in the simple pictures. A mangled subway train, torn to pieces by the blast, bodies covered in white sheets out of respect, strewn about the dark rubble, and the device which had caused all the mayhem.

_This is only the beginning, _I thought with a sigh. As of yet the police still had not finished with the rescue portion so we didn't have a body count. This police report was merely preliminary. There would be more victims. Many more.

"Oh my god. L." Rei said suddenly. I looked up and saw her eyes filled with a mixture of excitement and panic.

"What is it?" _Could it be? _

_"_You have to see this." She replied while turning the laptop so that I could take a look.

"It's an audiogram. They left an audio recording at the scene. That's what the police recovered. We're the first to hear it." We looked at each other for a moment, a moment in which a million emotions were running through my mind. Fear, anger excitement, all engulfed my mind instantaneously. I closed my eyes briefly to clear my head. I slowly opened my eyes, unsure as to whether or not I really wanted to hear what was on that tape. I looked back at Rei who silently nodded once.

"Do it." I nodded in reply.

I pushed play and was greeted at first by nothing but static. My heart sank with the possibility that we could, once again, be two steps behind, until suddenly something was heard.

"Dearest citizens, hear the voices of your liberators. Rise from the confines of political oppression to see the light." A monotonous voice spoke. It sounded similar to the one I used to communicate with the police. Cold, distant and mechanical. "We have come to free you, and show the world, not for what it is, but for what it can become.

"Our message is simple. We see the corruption of the world. The incompetence of so called, 'elected officials'. The people of the world, crying out for change, then being ignored. We come to offer you peace.

"Who are we, you ask? We come from all over the world. Brothers of different races, without ties to any ruler or nation, connected only by our disgust of the current political system. We feel it would be in everyone's best interest if said system ceased to exist. The system is failing, and now it is our right, no, our duty to abolish such government.

"Imagine the possibilities. We could start over. Put the right people into power. Those who would actually make a difference. This is truth. This is the light. This is how the world is supposed to be.

"As to why we must attack you, we only have one answer: your eyes were blind. Blind to the true severity of the situation. This crisis has shown you the true failures of your rulers. Their selfishness. The lives of those who were lost are just a small price to pay towards our larger goal of a better government. A price we were more than willing to pay. We will stop until we achieve our goal.

"To all the citizens of the world, we offer you two options. Evolve or die. We invite you. Join us, and see how great the world can be.

"To those who wish to stop us, hinder our operation, and stop our glorious progress, we have only one message. You will not be spared. No mercy shall be shown to the shameless traitors who dare get in our way. We will find you. Hunt you down. Kill you. There is no escape. No one can help you.

"You are powerless to stop us. Don't fight it. It's for the best."

It was a full minute before Rei or I spoke. All I could think about was their delusional words as they ran through my mind, over and over again. _All those people. Hundreds of them. They died for this? How dare they? _

"Those bastards." Rei said under her breath.

"They won't get away with this." I replied.

"You're damn right." She said and rose. She walked briskly to the closet in the foyer and threw the door open.

"Rei?" She ignored me as she struggled to quickly put on her gray sweater. I got off the couch and crossed the room. "Rei?"

"What?" She asked without looking at me.

"Where are you going?"

"Where do you think?" She asked and turned to glare at me. "I still haven't talked to Leo yet. I'm going to see if he has any new information."

"Rei, what about the curfew?"

"I still have two hours."

"What if you don't make it back in time?"

"That's more than enough time for me."

"Yes, but what if it's not? I might not be able to get you out of military custody if you get arrested."

"I'm not going to get arrested." She said and rolled her eyes.

"Rei, it's just. . . You don't have to do this. I mean look at you, you're exhausted."

"It doesn't matter. I have to do this. You'll be fine here. Watari should be back soon." She said and turned. She started toward the door, and had her hand on the doorknob when I caught her wrist. _I can't live like this._

"L? What the hell are you doing?" She asked as I turned her around to look at me. She tried to pull her wrist from my grasp but I held on tight. She took two steps back then stopped when she bumped into the door. I raised a hand and placed it on the door next to her head, thereby blocking her exit.

"Rei, don't do this." I said sternly. I felt anger quickly rising within me as my inner turmoil increased. My heart wanted her to stay, to keep her close, to never let her go again, while my mind knew her departure was for the best, and that there was nothing I could do to stop it. But my heart struggled. It raced on deep within my chest as unending drum. No, today was different. It would not be silenced. It would not be placed asunder.

"Just stay with me tonight." I said quietly, as my face slowly neared hers.

"Just one night. Leo probably won't have anything anyway. You can definitely help me here. I want you here. Please." She looked at me with sad eyes and inched closer, her lips nearly touching mine. My hand went to her neck and I brought her near. Then, just when it seemed that we would kiss, that she would stay with me, that everything would be alright, she pulled away. She looked away and bit her lower lip for a moment, then turned to me.

"I'm sorry. You know I can't."

"Yes, you can"

"Don't you get it? This isn't about us. Our personal happiness has nothing to do with it. We have a job to do, that's all that matters." She paused and looked at the floor. "Now if you'll excuse me, I should get going." I stared into her eyes, begging her to stay. To not go out that door. Trying to convince her that it could wait. We could put the world on hold. Nothing else mattered to me because I needed her. After a few seconds my heart began to comprehend what my mind already knew. She would leave no matter what I did. I released her wrist silently.

"I'll see you soon." She whispered, and kissed me awkwardly on the cheek. I backed away to give her some room and she left the room without a second glance.

I walked forward and rested my hand on the smooth wooden surface of the door. The place where Rei had been a moment ago. _What's happened to us? All I want is for her to be here. Does that make me selfish? _My heart ached as it was engulfed by regret and loneliness. I rested my forehead on the door as I felt a migraine coming on. _Maybe I should go after her? Would she listen to me? No. She's probably long gone by now. I can't interfere. This is what I wanted isn't it?_ _When I met her, isn't this what I wanted? Someone who would always help me. Someone who wouldn't let emotions cloud their reasoning. Someone who would always get the job done. That's the last thing I want now. _

_Rei, wherever you are, know that I love you, more than you can ever imagine._

**Holy angst! But what would any great relationship be without a big dollop of it? XD **

**Reviews would make me super happy. ^^**


End file.
